Why Did I Want Kids Again?
by WritingAsAPleasure
Summary: Cheating. Denial. A baby. All the things that come with infidelity. But how will our little OC deal with all of it. When its all for Sasuke. She will try her hardest to overcome obstacles, including his wife, Sakura. AU OOC
1. Chapter 1

H_ey again guys. Its hard to explain what I'm gonna do with this. I think it's just a little mini-series till I get rid of some major writers block for Don't Control Me. So until then I want you guys to chill and enjoy this fic. And guys dont focus on what you think the couplings will be because quite actually it might turn out to be a whole different thing. So , uhmm yeah just enjoy the show._

_*Hoes no one noticed this is a distraction from her slow posting.*_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did I would be making hentai comics with them.  
_

* * *

**Why Did I Want Kids, Again?**

**Crash! **"Shit" Momoko said sitting on the toilet, with the lid down. "I cannot believe this" she groaned holding her head in her hands. The little mirror above her head was cracked and the little glass pieces were littered around the floor. Her trash bin in the bathroom was flipped over but filled with pregnancy tests. All of which said positive and a couple said pregnant like they were mocking her.

"I cant tell him this." she hissed as she thought of the baby daddy. The father of her unborn child had a whole life besides her. He had a wife and a child already. And he happened to be a ice prince. Yeah it was Sasuke Uchiha.

The fling between her and the only Uchiha prodigy left started about 3 months ago, when his current wife ,Sakura Haruno, had began to go into her third trimester(1) of pregnancy. She was a prune and wouldn't give the Uchiha what he wanted. Momoko actually didn't like Sakura. The pinkette was constantly annoying and bragging to all the girl in the village about how she had got the creme of the crop. Of course her annoying habits only grew when she got pregnant. Momoko was her exact opposite, rash but in a contained matter and of course more curvier than most. With voluptuous breasts and curvy hips with a normal color hair, dark brown, and glowing chocolate eyes with delicious honey colored skin. She couldn't hold out that night and now it was becoming apparent.

That night was strange. Like normally she went to the restaurant that was her part time job as well as her way to relieve boredom. She got into her uniform a white button down shirt with black slacks and began her 4 hours of work today. She was surprised when in her section she saw a familiar pale face and dark hair. She walked up with a raised eyebrow.

"Whats going on Ice Prince?" she asked pulling out her order pad and looking down at him.

Sasuke just looked up at her, "Nice to see you too Momoko"

Momoko scoffed, "I didn't say it was nice to see you", she replied pinning her hair into a messy up-do with her spare pen. "So whatadya want?" she asked cracking her neck.

Sasuke smirked, "What I want isn't on the menu" he replied as if she should have known what he wanted instead.

"Well go to another place dumb ass" she scolded sneering at him.

"Such a dirty mouth. Aren't you supposed to make sure every customer is satisfied?" he asked with that insatiable smirk on his face.

She groaned, "Okay then, **sir**, What would you like then?" she asked with sarcasm dripping from her words like chocolate on a chocolate drizzled strawberry.

"A honey covered peach" he said with a small smirk. For once in his presence Momoko blushed, knowing he was speaking of her.

"Don't you have a cherry blossom at home, with something growing inside?" she asked raising an arched eyebrow in curiosity.

"I need more than that. The pregnancy shit is killing me. I need sex" he said reclining in his chair.

"And what makes you think you'll get it from me?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

He shrugged, "I don't but its worth a fucking shot. You can't stand Sakura and hell I don't blame you but this would put you over her." he said flashing a small smile.

She sighed and thought about it. Sure it would and that would be awesome. Besides Sakura always bragged about how good he was in bed. 'A god' is what she had called him. "Fine Uchiha. Be here when I'm finished work in about 3 hours" she said scratching her head. He nodded and gave her ass a firm squeeze on the way out. All she did was blush and glare at him, only to have him chuckle at her as if she were a cute child making a mistake.

She sighed and glared at herself in the mirror. "YOU ARE SO STUPID!" she screamed. She walked out of the bathroom knowing she would clean it later. She knew what she had to do but she was gonna delay. She picked up the white iPhone sitting on her bed and dialed quickly for Hinata.

"Hey Momo-Chan" Hinata said as soon as she picked up the phone. Obviously her self chosen ring tone of "Hey Mama" by The Black Eye Peas let her know who was calling automatically.

"Hinata. I need you and Tenten. This is serious" she said glaring at a pregnancy test on her whit tile in her bathroom.

Hinata just blinked at her phone, "Does it have something to do with Tairo?" she asked. Tairo was the name of her ex who Hinata and Tenten still thought she was with.

"Sorta. Can you get Tenten for me and meet at my house?" she asked walking downstairs and lying on her sofa.

"Sure Momo-Chan. I wouldn't be a friend if I didn't ask is everything alright" she said sitting up from what she was doing.

"Not really. I need you guys here though" she said hugging a pillow.

"I'm on the way" she said hanging up.

"Bye" Momoko murmured.

Hinata sat up and looked down at Naruto who was lying next to her in the sheet, naked. "What is it?" Naruto asked sitting up and kissing her cheek.

"Somethings wrong with Momoko" she said simply and began to get dressed.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "So your leaving?" he whined walking up behind her.

"Naru she's my best friend. Of course" she said slipping on a pair of jeans and a tank top.

He groaned and went back to the bed, "Whats Tairo got to do with this?" he asked.

"He must have made her mad" she said looking back at him. "Take care of Nanami while I'm gone, okay? Bye baby." she said walking away and out of the house.

Naruto picked up his phone and called Sasuke. He was his best friend and he knew that Tairo was actually Sasuke.

Somewhere on the Uchiha Compound

"What dobe?" Sasuke asked picking up the phone.

"YOU LITTLE GIRLFRIEND IS MESSING UP MY NOOKIE TIME. THE HELL DID YOU DO?" he screamed into the phone.

Sasuke was lucky he had took the call in another room or Sakura would have heard, "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Momoko. Somethings wrong with her thanks to 'Tairo' aka you! What did you do? Me and Hinata were getting frisky and she asked for moral support." he said groaning.

"Nothing that I know of. I just saw her yesterday." he said a bit confused on what the girl was upset about.

"Well find out" Naruto said, "Could be important" he said the hung up. Leaving a hung up Sasuke.

When Hinata got to Momoko's house with Tenten in hand, Momoko opened the door with tears in her eyes, automatically collapsing on Hinata.

"Hina, Tenten. I fucked up!" she cried. Hinata gasped and carried the girl back into her house while Tenten closed the door.

All three girls sat on the sofa."What is so bad Momo-Chan?" Tenten asked rubbing her back.

"I gotta come clean guys." she said wiping her eyes. "Tairo is not who you guys think he is" she sighed.

"Then who is he"Hinata asked.

"Every time I say Tairo's name. I mean my boyfriend but he isn't Tairo. As a matter of fact he's married and has a kid" she whispered.

Tenten and Hinata gasped, "What?".

"Oh Momo you deserve better than that!"

"Tenten is right. You do!"

"What kind of scumbag would do that?" Tenten asked.

Momo looked up at them, "Promise you wont judge?" she asked both girls looking at Hinata then Tenten.

"As much as we can unless the guy is a jerk!" Hinata said shyly.

"It's the Ice Prince himself, Sasuke Uchiha!" she said yelling it out. Finally happy that she didn't have to hold in this secret, especially because she couldn't even tell her best friends."And he got me pregnant!" she screamed crying again, already emotional.

Tenten and Hinata hugged her. "Oh Momoko" they cooed hugging her as she cried.

"I just wanted it to be a fling! I know he won't accept it I mean, he has a wife who just had a baby! I'm just a sideline chick!(2)"

"You're better than that Momoko" Hinata cooed as the girl awkwardly put her head on her breasts. She began to pet her hair.

Tenten sighed, "Momoko. I hate to say this but there's always the choice that you can get an abortion"

"No! I'm keeping this kid. It's not its fault that I was stupid. This was a mistake but my child will survive." she sighed.

Hinata smiled, "Well me and Tenten are here for support" she cooed.

Tenten smiled lightly, trying to lighten the mood, "This will make the magazines(3)." she said smirking.

"How do you know?" she asked sniffing.

"When Sakura hears this, she's not gonna keep quiet." Hinata concluded.

"Well at least I'm gonna be a star for so much pain" she said sarcastically.

"Well hope you have a girl. Sakura had a boy." Tenten said.

"I want a girl. I really do. And I don't like Sakura. I really don't" she said smiling and leaning back. "Can you guys spend the night?" she asked."I'm gonna need some support"

Both girls smiled and helped her up, "Wow I have a pregnant friend" Hinata suggested, itching at the fact that Tenten had yet to get pregnant.

"This isn't about me. Its about Momo!" she said loudly dragging Momo upstairs.

All the girls became a giggling mess as they talked of baby things. They started talking about names, genders, and from time to time, the father.

"So how do you think he'll react." Hinata asked, already informing Naruto she would be staying over.

"Uhm I think he'll take it horribly. I mean he just got married and had a what son?" Hinata nodded. "And I know that what he wanted. So nothing I have can be as great" The girls hugged her,"It'll be fine. I just want him to know."

The next Morning

When the door bell rung, Momoko was the only one up. Hinata and Tenten had collapsed virtually after a party of ice cream and brownies. She swiftly got of the bed and walked downstairs to see who it was, she opened the door after asking who it was. With no answer she knew exactly who it was.

"Yes Sasuke?" she asked opening the door.

"What the hell is up with you?" he asked forcing his way past her and shutting the door behind him.

She just glared at him, "What's wrong with me? FUCK YOU!" she yelled at him.

Sasuke grabbed her wrist, "I don't care what you think this is" he said tightening the grip and making her wince. "Do not! Speak to me like that"

She snatched her wrist away from him, unbelieving that the rough nature he displayed here and there used to get her hot.

"Now what the fuck is wrong with you? I get a call from Naruto that you and Hinata are talking about me" he told her.

She pouted, "Your a fucking idiot. You just-just suck!" she yelled at him sitting down.

Sasuke sighed and ran a couple fingers through his hair, "Momoko. What is wrong with you?" he asked nicely, seeing that he wouldn't get anywhere asking roughly.

"You. Your messing shit up" she said shaking her head, hugging herself.

"What is it?" he asked moving her to his lap and rubbing her back sweetly.

She hissed at him and began to cry, "You bastard! I'm carrying your kid!"

His body tensed and he looked down at her, his stare cold and heartless. "What are you gonna do with it?"

"It? Its a child what do you mean what am I gonna do with it? I refuse to have an abortion because we made hella mistakes"

"I cant deal with another kid right now and in fact I can't deal with you anymore because you are making things difficult for me" he said as if it was the rightest thing in the world.

"Well how about this. You do all that and more and you just stay away from me and my baby" she said placing a hand on her stomach.

"Fine" he said pushing her off his lap. "Have a good life Momoko!" he said slamming the door behind him. Momoko just looked down and began to cry. Tenten and Hinata automatically ran up to her comforting her.

"How long were you guys here?" she asked through tears.

"Since he walked in" Tenten explained.

Momoko gasped and began to cry harder, "I don't have the support of the father! It doesn't matter! I'm keeping my baby! Even if he or she has to grow up with just a mommy, an aunt Hinata, and an aunt Tenten."

Tenten and Hinata smiled slightly as she wiped her eyes, "You guys gonna help me with names?"


	2. Chapter 2

H_ey again guys. Its hard to explain what I'm gonna do with this. I think it's just a little mini-series till I get rid of some major writers block for Don't Control Me. So until then I want you guys to chill and enjoy this fic. And guys dont focus on what you think the couplings will be because quite actually it might turn out to be a whole different thing. So , uhmm yeah just enjoy the show._

_*Hoes no one noticed this is a distraction from her slow posting.*_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did I would be making hentai comics with them.  
_

* * *

**Why Did I Want Kids, Again?**

5 Months Later

Momoko belched as she nommed on her next bowl of ramen. "Excuse me!" she said as she began to eat.

Naurto turned to her as Hinata sat across from them, "Wow Momoko you're eating more ramen than me!" he said impressed.

She giggled, "I cant help it! This little girl is making me very hungry. Ooooh Hinata do you have any mangos? I'd love them with some peanut butter!" she said finishing her last bowl of ramen.

Hinata's eye twitched but she began to make her friends new craving. "Oh Momo we're supposed to be meeting Tenten at the baby store with the cribs so we can pick out one, now that we know you having a girl"

Naruto brought up his next question, "Hey Momo! Can I touch your stomach?" he asked very loudly. "I touched Hinata's stomach all the time when she was pregnant with Nanami" he said feeding his baby girl some mashed peas.

Momoko could feel her baby girl jump at the loud noise. She was able to hear things and feel somethings also. "Sure Naruto~" she said turning so he could now see the protruding bump that was her pregnant stomach.

She giggled when he placed his large hand on her stomach. Almost immediately her baby girl kicked his hand. She gasped, "Yeah she doesn't like when males touch me" she said smiling and begging to eat her mango with peanut butter.

Naruto pouted and picked up Nanami. The blond girl giggled erratically in her fathers arms. Her eyes showed the true Byakugan eyes."So when you guys gonna leave? Nanami and me are gonna have a Daddy-Daughter day"

"Right now" Momo said as she devoured the last of her mango. "Ready Hinata?" she asked looking at her friend in her yellow and blue sundress.

"Course" she said smiling as her friend got up, with some difficulty and spun in her Keaton dress with a teal tie.

"Lets go" she said as she began to walk out the door and then walking down the street. Hinata was by her side, "Thats one thing about being pregnant. Its hard to be on your feet for long" she said sighing.

Hinata smiled, "It'll get better remember we're not that far. Besides get an idea in your head about what you want"

She nodded and giggled, "I know I want a lot of things but I don't want everything to pink. I wanna throw in some green and some yellow for clothing. Her nursery will be creme and I want a whole little war..." he voice trailed off and Hinata looked ahead to see why.

Walking toward them was Sasuke and Sakura with their baby boy in a stroller. "Shit" Hinata mumbled noticing that Momoko was shaken. "Momo just talk like he's not there" she cooed to her.

Momoko nodded and continued, "Will we get a uh uh diaper changing thing?" she asked.

"Momoko! Is that you!" Sakura asked excitedly.

Mom groaned a little, "Yeah Sakura your eyes aren't playing tricks" she said slowly as she continued to walk. The couple stopped in front of her much to Sasuke's dismay. He was obviously uncomfortable and Hinata's current glaring made it no better.

"Well when did you get pregnant?" she asked curiously.

"About five moths ago" she said rubbing her tummy.

"Oh really by who?"she asked. Momoko knew this question was coming up and she was preparing for it as best as she could.

"My ex. He was such an arrogant, controlling, selfish, and ignorant asshole. Im surprised I didn't see what a dog he was while I was with him. But it was all about the sex so I suppose I wasn't think that far into the relationship" she said glancing at Sasuke only for a second.

Sakura gasped in fake concern, "So you're raising this baby by yourself that horrible" she said.

"Hey its what I chose. He wanted me to get rid of my baby so I got rid of him" she said shrugging and rubbing her tummy again. Her baby girl was moving around obviously sensing her father in the area.

Sakura shook her head, "Sasuke that's just horrible isn't it." she said taking her sleeping sun out of the stroller.

He nodded, "Horrible" he said in a monotonous voice.

Momoko rolled her eyes, "So this is your son?"

"Yes this Ichiru!" she said bouncing the little boy. He giggled and began thrashing a little. He had eyes like Sakura but hair like Sasuke's-Hallelujah. He had green jade eyes like his mother.

"He's cute" she said smiling a little, hoping that her little girl wouldn't resemble this one so clearly.

Hinata nodded, "So dark hair runs rampant in the Uchiha family?" she asked.

Sasuke nodded, "Yes it does!" he said glaring."Lets go Sakura" he said.

Sakura looked at him and nodded, "Okay then honey. Bye Hinata. Bye Momo" she said putting Ichiru back into his stroller as they walked away.

Momo froze and and turned slowly glancing at Sasuke's back. Suddenly their eyes met and Momo could see into him. She saw past the wall of arrogance that coated him and into him where his feeling mixed. Inner turmoil was present in more than one way. With a slight sigh she turned around trying to ignore everything that just happened.

Hinata turned to her, "Are you okay?" she asked rubbing Momoko's back.

The brunette nodded and looked up with her chin held high, "If I let him bring me down anymore. I will not suffice as a good mother due to the look on my daughters face, because she looks like him. I'm fine" she said with a masking smile.

Hinata nodded, "So what colors were you talking about?: she asked.

Momo began to talk again.

Three months later

Momoko waddled to the door, very pregnant now. The company she ordered the crib from had just finished their job. She assumed it was one of them, but then again you know what they say about assumptions. As she opened the door she was greeted by a surprising figure.

She grunted, "How may I help you" she asked the raven haired young man in front of her.

The Uchiha male quickly looked up, obviously her response had taken him off guard. Eyes of Onyx stared down at her. "May I come in?" he asked with innocence, as if their relationship was neutral.

"May I ask why Mr. Uchiha?" she asked tilting her head curiously. She rubbed her stomach trying to hide a wince as her child moved around in her womb. Every time she was close to this bastard she always seemed to be energetic. She was a daddy's girl when she really didn't need to be.

Sasuke looked at her. The wince was noticeable, the child, their child, was moving in her womb."Please Momoko I just want to talk to you" he said sincerely.

She sighed, "C'mon" she said opening the door then walking out to the sofa where their last conversation. He followed, the house had not changed from his perspective but he had not thoroughly explored the home.

"Well what do you want?" she asked lowering herself down carefully on to the couch. She was sensitive.

Sasuke sighed and looked at her, "What I did was wrong" he said as if it were the hardest.

"No fucking duh" she sad crossing her arms over her stomach. She sighed and pushed herself up, "C'mon come see the room" she said walking up the stairs. Sasuke got up obediently following her and noticing how not pregnant she looked from behind. "Stop looking at my ass. Perv"

He smirked caught. He looked down then up shaking his head, "You always catch me" he said.

She shrugged and looked at him, "Cause your so predictable" she said as she reached the hallway and went to the end, opening the door. A large window made the creme colored walls brighten the room. A dark wood crib stood next to the window. In the other corner there was a wardrobe, in another a corner a changing table. The rest of the walls were filled with cute posters and pictures of the baby's family. In fact the rest of the room was filled with toys, "Well this is what I have so far. And considering how fast the baby is coming. It won't change." she said leaning against the doorway

Sasuke was thrown for a curve when he realized somethings, Momoko was doing this by herself. In a way, she was out there WITHOUT support. He saw the baby's room and realized how simple it was in comparison to Ichiru's which was elaborate. Because it was all on one person's salary. He sighed and looked at him, "Is it a girl or boy?"

Momoko looked at him, "Well my last ultrasound proved it was a girl" she said and looked at him lazily.

He nodded and put his hand on her stomach cracking a small smile when she started moving, excited but not angry. Especially because the last time Naruto had tried it didn't end up well. "Well she's energetic" he said looking up from her stomach to her face.

"I guess" she said walking to the wardrobe and opening it. Momoko was a clothes fanatic, she had managed to get in all kinds of clothing and colors.

Sasuke's eyes twitched, bright colors weren't his thing. But he noticed something. Not one Uchiha symbol in there. He smirked to himself and dug into his pocket, pulling from it a navy blue ribbon with little Uchiha symbols on the edges. He saw a cute navy blue shit and pulled the ribbon up next to it.

Momoko gasped softly and her lips quivered as he spoke,, his eyes closed in an arrogant pose. "I think that will look better with this"

She looked at him and smiled hugging him. He wrapped his arms around her and sighed, "I told Sakura. She kicked me out. Can I stay here till she lets me back in?"

Momoko's smile dropped, "Is that why your here? Your using me aagain?" she asked incrediously.

"No trust me. I wanna help out cuz I've been a ass. I'll help out and pay rent if I have to. This is totally seperate from our relationship." he said honestly.

She sighed and shook her head,"I cant have my baby daddy living on the street. Sadly its a bad option for publicity." she said pushing him out of the way, "I guess I can let you stay in the guest room" she said bwalking downstairs.

He just nodded and walked downstairs after her. He turned on the t.v while she made her newest craving, spaghetti and peanut butter which was becoming a fast favorite. As Sasuke watched the news he was shocked to see his face plastered all over the news. He turned it up wihich caused Momo to peek out.

"**Does the Uchiha stud have a baby mama crisis? Our sources tell us that him and his wife Sakura Uchiha, had a fight earlier. The distraught woman said that her husband is currently the father of the unborn child of Momoko Danbu. We will head to a live interview. Misa?"**

A teary Sakura appeared on the screen and Momoko found it hard to not want to punch the television.

"**So Sakura what exactly happened?" Misa, a blonde television anchor asked the girl."Well, sniff, Sasuke came home today and informed me that he got another girl pregnant. It was so devastating"**

**Misa nodded and looked at her, "So how far along is she" she asked trying to get juicy details.**

"**Well. He told me eight or nine months. And I actually saw her not to long but I didnt expect this"**

**Misa nodded sympathetically, "So that means he was cheating on you while you were pregnant"**

**Sakura gasped as if the simple thought of her precious innocent husband cheating on her during her most fragile and vulnerable state was the worst thing ever, "Yeah" she said close to more tears"**

**Misa shook her head, "A shame. So what does this mean for your relationship?"**

**Sakura wiped her eyes, "Well. The way I see it little Ichiru needs his father and I hope that Sasuke can just get past his little rendevous with his slut and realize that we are in deep love"**

**Misa looked at Sakura intently, "But he and Momoko have a child together. What does that mean?"**

**Sakura scoffed, "Nothing. Now that I think about it. That doesn't even necessarily have to be his child. I mean she gets around"**

Momoko growled loudly, "Did she just call me a slut? And acuse me of having a baby for someone eles? That fucking pink hair, Mount rushmore foreheaded bitch"

**Misa looked at her, "So how is your relationship with Momoko?" **

**Sakura glared and faced the camera, "I understand that she wants my husband. Sasuke is a great person. But you cant have him Momo. He's mine. I don't like you or you little bastard. And if I see you it will not be pretty"**

Sasuke turned off the T.V and looked around, Momo was at the door struggling to get into a coat, "What the hell are you doing?" he asked.

Momoko growled, "Going to the T.V. Station or your house either one. Where ever that jive bitch is. I am going to kick her ass. She not only called me a ho but my unborn baby girl a bastard? Oh helll naw! Its about to go down. I am not playing with this bitch anymore. I am going to snap hier little neck"

Sasuke sighed and looked at her sternly, "You are not going anywhere heavily pregnant like you are. You are going to sit down" he said honestly.

She glared at him, "Fuck no! Thats me taking an insult Sasuke. She has the upper hand. I wanna get even!"

Sasuke sighed, "Its not about getting even with every single thing, Momoko! You have to let some thing slide. All you care about is your reputation! Its not about that"

"Like you let go of Itachi? Didn't you have to get even? What the hell was that about?" she asked refering to his deceased brother, not knowing how much of an affect it had pulled till she felt a pressure on her neck and her body flat against the wall.

"Do not! Talk down to me" he said glaring at her with Sharingan eyes. And for a moment she was petrified of him.

"S-sasuke!" she wheezed putting her hands around his wrist. His blood red eyes shot through her like a bullet, shattering her confidence like a piece of glass dropping on the ground. He was mad at her, pissed in fact. The livid expression she saw on his face, was in more than one way a sign of what she had gotten herself mizxed up in.

With an almost demonic like voice he spoke, "You are not to speak of my buisness. Do you understand?" he asked as his eyes bore down into her deep browns.

"S-sasuke! Your hurting me!" she said wheezing a bit.

Said Uchiha looked at her and dropped her neck, watching as she slid down the wall, coughing and looking down rubbing hier neck. Sasuke actually felt a little bad about hurting her, especially since she had offered him a place to stay and forgave him for being an ass. He had tried and he had already hurt her on the first night. He held out his hand to help her up and she glared at the appendage as if it being there was a threat to her. The only reason that she hated that particular hand was because it was the same one wrapped around her neck not to long ago.

"Im fine" she mummbled as she struggled to get up. Only succeding because of the coat rack close to her. She was quite determined. Before Sasuke came into her life again she was living on her own. She was not going to turn into a puddle of goo now, so close to the end. She looked and almost collided with his body. "Exscuse me" she said staring at the ground.

He sighed, "Im sorry" he said looking at her, feeling really bad.

She shrugged it off and pushed him out of the way, walking into the kitchen to finish making her snack. He sighed and dropped into a seat on the couch. He wasn't very good at this and now his wife wasn't at his neck.

_

* * *

Guys I could really use some reviews to vboost my confidence


	3. Chapter 3

-A week later-

Hinata and Tenten ran to Momoko's house excited and knocked on the door. Momoko heard the knock and sighed, as soon as she was putting a sheet on the bed in the crib, someone was at the door. Her luck. "Coming!" yelled down. The Uchiha prodigy in the living room looked up at the door and shrugged, walking over to the door and opening it.

Both girls smiled until they saw Sasuke. Almost immediately Hinata threw a punch hitting Sasuke in the stomach. The blow knocked him back a few feet and both walked in. Tenten walked in and closed the door behind her. When the girls had found out the Uchiha prodigy was living with their pregnant they were anything but happy. But this was actually their first time seeing him. After all the paparazzi had been hell and they didn't risk going to the house and putting Momoko on the spot. Hinata and Tenten tried to avoid questions from the hungry media also.

Hinata glared at the Uchiha as did Tenten. Sasuke scoffed and rubbed his stomach, "You two are both so welcome for me opening the door."

Tenten hissed, "Well last time I checked our best friend live here. Not you." She said with a small smirk.

"I let them in!" he yelled up, "I'm regretting it though" he mumbled to himself. In truth he didn't have a problem with these two. Maybe more with their fiances and husbands, who were on his ass lately. Of course he ignored them but Hinata and Tenten were more concerned about Momoko. It was past concerned and more protective, specifically of her against him. Once, he just wanted to tell them their protection had failed when she got him to her scream her name in bed all those times. A smirk graced his stoic features and he found himself walking toward the backyard to do some training.

Both girls walked up to her second floor and the baby's room. She smiled and hugged them as best she could due to her huge baby bump. "What's up girls?" she asked looking at them and smiling.

Hinata looked at her and sighed, "I don't like Uchiha-san staying here" she said honestly. Tenten nodded in agreement.

"I know" Momo said and quickly looked behind her through the window, smiling when she saw Sasuke training in the backyard. His shirt was off and she could see his muscles flexing, even from a distance. He was just so graceful and elegant. The exact opposite of her clumsy attitude. Tenten glared and closed the window.

"Your not falling for him again are you?" Tenten asked folding her arms, looking at the girl seriously.

Momo gasped, "What no! I really learned my lesson this time. I could never love him. Not after what he did" she said as her hand instinctively went to her neck.

Hinata and Tenten didn't push it and smiled. "I can't wait!" Hinata said suddenly getting excited, "My little niece will be around soon!" she said smiling.

Tenten nodded, "Well Hinata you'll have two nieces soon" she said shrugging casually.

Momo gasped, "Tenten! YOUR PREGNANT OH MY GOD!" she said and hugged the girl. Tenten smiled as Hinata joined the squealing and giggling.

Tenten smiled, "I know! You guys sound like Neji, except for the squealing" All the girls laughed.

The girls smiled and looked at each other, almost ready to indulge in some gossip till she heard the back door open and close, "So hows it going with the Sakura thing" Hinata asked.

Momo shrugged a bit, "I guess I just take it and keep walking. As long as the girl doesn't come up to me personally, or threaten me again. She can say whatever she wants. But I hope she knows, I'm pretty much done with her. She called my kid a bastard!" she said rubbing her tummy unconsciously.

Tenten and Hinata sighed, "That is pretty harsh of her" Tenten said calmly, "I mean everyone knew that you two weren't friends and the fact that you never said anything about her or Ichiru. And not only that but she took a real jab at your kid with the bastard thing"

Hinata nodded, "Yeah Momo-chan. Your really strong" she said as she rubbed her tummy.

Momo smiled and blushed, "Oh shucks, don't flatter me to much, I just might start havin the baby" she said looking away. All the girls laughed and found themselves chatting absent-mildly, that was until they heard a knock on the door. Momo uncharacteristically went down to get the door, opening it, to a little girl. She knew the little girl. She had seen her around here before. She was mostly playing in the park not to far from here and she frequently talked with and shared her lunches with Momo. Her name was Ume and she loved to come visit Momoko now that she was pregnant. She had grown especially enthusiastic since she fingered out she was a girl and often came for visits. Her mother smiled as she followed behind her, no doubt exhausted after following the hyperactive SIX year old. She smiled and smoothed her plum colored hair and looked at Momoko.

"Is it okay if she stays over for a while? I really have to go on a mission and I cannot watch her. It's only for a couple days. I really hope she won't be a burden if you say yes." She said as she lifted her hand to show a small pink backpack, most likely filled with things she would need.

Now Momoko could really understand and relate to Yugao. She was also a single mother and she kind of looked up to her When Hayate had died, she was pregnant, thus leading up to her being single an a mother. They often helped each other, Yugao , much like a mother to her and Momoko helped her with Ume unselfishly.

Ume smiled and looked up at Momoko, backing up a little due to her protruding tummy, "Hello Momo-chan~" she said as she grabbed her hand.

Momoko smiled, "Hello Ume" she said and nodded to Yugao. "Sure I can watch her I'm not set to go to into labor for a week" she said simply. Yugao smiled, apparently happy to have some one watching her.

"Thank you Momoko" she said as she gave her daughter a hug and a kiss, telling her to be good like any other mother would and telling her she loved her as well. It was all in a way to show that her daughter didn't even know whether her mother was coming home or not. But in the chance of anything happening to Yugao, it was already set up. Momoko and Naruto would care after the little girl. Momoko because of the constant baby sitting and Naruto because he was there when she had the little girl.

Ume hid behind Momoko, who at this point, heavily pregnant could not pick her up at the moment. She sighed and looked down at Ume, "This is Hinata, she's Naruto's wife and Tenten is pregnant herself" she said.

Hinata agreed and looked at Ume, getting on her knees looked at Ume, "I have a daughter too" she said with a small smile. Ume stared at her from behind her legs and Momoko watched as she walked over to Hinata, taking a lock of her hair into her hand. "Your hair, It's a weird color like mine" she said as she looked at Hinata. Hinata blushed but smiled softly. What could she say to that.

"Yeah I guess your right" she said as they all looked onto the the weird bonding the young woman and young girl had just went through.

**I:II:III**

* * *

After the sun went down, Hinata left to check on her daughter and Naruto while Tenten left to go tell her fine the good news of her pregnancy. The sun just peeked behind the Hokage mountain and when it was completely dark in Kohana, the ravenette entered to home. Sweaty and supposedly tired he retired to his room with not even a glance at Ume and Momoko but that did not stop Ume from noticing him.

"Who was that man?" she asked plainly as she ate. It startled Momo because she had been sure that the little girl had even spoke.

Momo put a hand to her womb, smiling at the small twitch that always seems to come when the father walks around or comes close. "The baby's father" she said softly, trying to almost say it in a way to end the conversation

"So he's the one who is married to Sakura-sensei?" she said looking up with affectionate eyes. Momo's breath hitched and she slowly looked down at the brown eyes of a young, curious child.

"Yes, he's married to Sakura" she said and wondered how the media could even affect this little girl. "Now how about some ice cream for dessert?" she said desperately ready to end this conversation.

"Can we have sprinkles?" she asked as she popped up and Momoko laughed to herself,

"Of course we can" she said and realized that maybe having a little girl couldn't be so tough, even if she had to raise it partially on her own.

**I:II:III**

* * *

Ume had decided to sleep with Momoko slightly in fear of Sasuke, saying that at the academy he looked at her as if she was unworthy. How could she disagree? He did have that certain tone of voice and way of looking at people that would make your skin crawl. But at about 3:39 the morning event began to change.

Momo was waken up to a sharp pain and she groaned, rubbing her womb and assuming that it was some movement, but the baby kept moving, and she grew worried, was her cord wrapped around her neck. But her worries slightly lowered when she felt wetness in her bed. Ume was potty trained and she didn't wet the bed.

"Oh...crap" she said as the pain hit her all at once causing her to grunt, not feeling pain like this since her failed chunnin exam. He hand drifted to Ume and she gently shook the sleeping girl who awoke reluctantly with a whine.

"Momo-chan whats the matter?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"Go get Sasuke the baby is coming" she whined out and Ume sensing her pain began to panic.

"B-but Momo Uchiha-san scares me!" she said and the woman in labor watched her as he lip trembled. She knew that it would be scary, especially for a six year old to go up to a man who had killed without pity and tell him that his ex-mistress was going into labor. Tit no doubt had to be scary, especially to see how he might react.

"Ume, please just go to him and tell him the baby's coming" she said in a strained voice as she started her trained breathing to deal with the pain in her womb. The little girl whimpered and got up slowly but surely making her way to the room, but she was crying now and it was scary.

Her fears escalated when she opened the door only to see that the room was pitch black, not a noise and the only thing that could be seen was the moon. After a few moments of silence, not even the sound of breathing to her little ears, red eyes looked up at her and glared. Her sobs became louder and more frequent.

"Whats. Wrong?" he asked, his voice hard and stern. She knew what the problem was and he wanted to know but he didn't know and it agitated him.

"Momo's baby is coming" she said crying hard even though he shot up and out, passing her but grabbing her hand and bringing her to the girls room. Momo was crying in the bed and looked up at Sasuke.

"Sasuke. T-the baby, she's coming" she said and looked at him. He picked her up bridal style and Momo sensed what was happening and grabbed a crying Ume.

In a flash and a clearing of smoke they were in the hospital. Momo still breathing heavily and Ume still crying. It annoyed Sasuke to no end so he walked up to the receptionist and very plainly said, "She's going into labor"

The hospital began to move a bit quicker as the quickly got Momoko into a chair and a room, whisking her off to the elevator. They also tried to calm Ume and put her in the day care center while this all happened. Sasuke followed but not before the woman wheeling Momoko asked, "Whats your relation to her?" Sasuke looked at her strangely, had she been living under a rock? Everyone should have know by now what their 'relationship' was.

"I'm this child's father"

Sasuke and Momo were put in a room together while the doctor checked to see her progress."Well ma'am your dilated to 9 centimeters I think in a few moment you'll be a ten and we'll be ready"

Momo nodded and looked at Sasuke who seemed to be focused on a window. She hated this, her womb felt like it was exploding and she was seeming alone I this. She got all of her strength and punched Sasuke in the side, a small 'oof' followed until he looked down at her raising a brow curiously.

"I don't prefer you and your don't prefer me but fuck everything else. We got each other into the mess, this baby will connect us for forever. I know your wife is pissed and you already have a son at home, but I dot need that 'mad at himself/world Sasuke' right now. I need the Sasuke who said he would be their for his child and his child mother if she needed it. Ow I need you. I need you to help bring this baby into the world. So asshole! Hold me my hand while I push this kid out because you had no problem doing other things in bed with me nine months ago!" she told him while in pain.

He smirked and grabbed her hand, "Fine Momo. But I know you need me" he said as he gave a light squeeze and she gave a small squeeze and smile back, till she felt that pain.

"Ugh! Fuck doctor how long is it till I can start pushing?" she asked in pain as he checked her dilation once more.

"Well 10 centimeters, are you ready ma'am?" he asked as his nurse came over ready to assist him.

Momoko nodded and looked up at Sasuke and admitted it, "I-I'm scared, what if I die during this or anything like that? What if I don't make it" she asked

Sasuke sighed and sat down in the chair next to the bed wiping her forehead and effectively pulling her bangs aside. He closed his eyes and kissed her forehead, the thought scared him too because he never knew what would happen if she left him with their child. "You'll make it" he assured and she nodded.

"Okay when your ready to push" the doctor said and she nodded as sh began to do her duty as a mother, bring a child into the world.

**I:II:III**

* * *

A cry ripped through the room as Momoko leaned back sweaty. "Its a girl!" the doctor said and looked at Sasuke expectantly, "Do you want to cut the umbilical cord?" he asked him and he nodded and cut the life line connecting the little girl to her mother.

The baby screeched and screamed as the doctors cleaned her and squirmed still she was wrapped in a blanket and given to her mother, "So your the one who's been giving me hell all this time?" she asked and played with the little baby's hand. The baby looked up at her and she saw those little onyx eyes that Sasuke had looking at her curiously. Upon further examination she noticed some dark brown hair and a fair skin tone that wasn't exactly pale but not as tan as hers, she would say she was a medium skin tone. Sasuke was watching her from the side and she couldn't help it and gave her to him, "That's your daughter" she said proudly.

He held her so gently, looking down at her warmly yet gently at the same time not knowing exactly what to do. The little girl sensed her father and cooed reaching up a small hand which Sasuke let grab his finger.

Momoko smiled as a little smile graced Sasuke's face. "Any name ideas?"she asked him and watched as he became enthralled by his little girl's eyes,

"Hitomi. Uchiha Hitomi" he said and for a moment Momoko felt proud. Her little girl was causing the first smile she had ever seen on this mans face. But a daughter would do that to you, no matter who you were.

"I like that one. Its a nice first decision as her father" she said as he cradled the little girl till she fell asleep.

**A/N:Okay my next Chapter. Sorry that it took so long but high school is a bitch and during this week I saw like three people review so I just had to and Im so glad some of you are staying with my story because Im not very confident in my writing abilities, even as I type this AN I'm doubting who's reading. But in the next chapter some tense moments will show up when Sakura and Momoko have to be in the same room. Not only that but soon a new love interest will be introduced.**


End file.
